colliding_worlds_and_cursed_flamesfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Daily Life Arc
Die Daily Life Arc ist genau wie im Original die erste Arc in der Geschichte. Für die originale Daily Life Arc, siehe hier. Kapitel *Target 0: Dark Blue Smoke or Wait... what did hit me??? *Target 1: That Guy from Italy or Wait... where am I??? *Target 2: Dying Will Bullet Unusable or Wait... tomorrow is the day I can live in Tsuna´s house??? *Target 3: Gokudera Hayato or Wait... I´m going to be a class mate of Tsuna??? *Target 4: Expel Crisis or Wait... Me too??? *Target 5: Yamamoto Takeshi or Wait... you didn´t do what I told you to, Tsuna??? *Target 6: Russian Roulette and Cry-baby Lambo or Wait... she can remember my name?? AND I missed Lambo´s arrival??? *Target 7: Family Entrance Test or Wait... I have to take it too??? *Target 8: Bianchi/Poison Cooking II and Haru Miura/Question VII or Wait... I overslept Bianchi´s arrival and I´ve woken up on the day Tsuna´s meeting Haru??? *Target 9: Irie Shoichi to First Time Killing and Eat and Run/Childcare Worker or Wait... I skip these seven chapters and go directly to 20 and 21 and... I must go through this shit too??? *Target 10: Birthday or Wait... it´s a surprise!!! *Target 11: I-Pin/I-Pin vs. Lambo and Kyoko vs. Haru or Wait... don´t throw her to me! What the hell happened?? And the girls did invite me to a Cake Party??? *Target 12: 3 Brothers in Crime and Bucking-Horse Dino/Dino Again or Wait... I missed it because of the Cake Party?? And I´m a danger for everyone??? *Target 13: Hospitalization, Getting Lost and The New Year or Wait... I must do all this too because I´m an official Vongola Member??? *Target 14: Gokudera Training Program and Parent Participation Day or Wait... this is shitty, Reborn!!! *Target 15: Le Petite Prince Fuuta and Fuuta, Once Again or Wait... you can´t rank me??? *Target 16: Valentine´s Day and Snow Fight Kick off/Round two or Wait... I´m invited to make chocolate too?? And I can play in the snow??? *Target 17: Yamamoto´s Training or Wait... it´s mine too??? *Target 18: Dojo Yaburi and Malfunction or Wait... this time I will do nothing!! But it´s too alluring??? *Target 19: The Zoo and Sakura Viewing or Wait... I can go with you??? *Target 20: Naito Longchamp, The Desolation Bullet, Longchamp´s Home and Bowling or Wait... you can´t be serious, can you??? *Target 21: Vacation Resort, Pacifier Warriors and Amazing Performance or Wait... where is everyone??? *Target 22: June Bride or Wait... now it´s my turn to shine!!! *Target 23: Weapon Tuner and Operation Assassinate Tsuna or Wait... I have a headache??? *Target 24: Opening of a Swimming Pool or Wait... I can´t swim too!!! *Target 25: The Tanabata Contest and The Case of Lambo´s Disappearance or Wait... I must do something too?? And Lambo is not at Haru´s??? *Target 26: Swimming at the Sea and Summer Festival or Wait... this is not good... *Target 27: Haru´s Suspicion and A Day of Courage or Wait... no please!!! *Target 28: Promotion or Wait... no... this is a joke, right??? Kategorie:Let´s Change the Story! Arcs